SMOFTT! Presents Bedtime stories!
by SeeJakotsuRun
Summary: This is a collection of one-two and three-shot fairytale parodies, every pairing under the InuYasha sun is used.


Welcome to SMOFTT Skittlez and Mac's Omake Fairytale Theatre Presents! Bedtime stories. Up first we have...A Very Suikotsu/Kikyou Cinderella!

* * *

Kikyou grumbled to herself. All she did was clean because of her evil step 'mother' stealing her inheritance.

"Kikyou!" came the voice of said stepmother. "It's time for you to cook dinner, hurry up!"

She growled to herself and walked to the kitchen of their house.

Tsubaki threw a spoon at Kikyou when she got into the kitchen. "Get cooking and you better do a good job of it!" she yelled.

"Mom! We got a letter, it's an invitation to the prince's ball!" A girl called.

Two girls, Kikyou's stepsisters, came running into the room, one holding an opened envelope, which she was waving in the air.

"A ball?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah!" Botan and Momiji said together.

"The letter says that the prince is holding a ball, and all the single woman are to attend because he's looking for a bride!" Botan said excitedly.

"I'd rather be married to his father. But oh well, we should go!" Tsubaki replied as Kikyou watched, rolling her eyes a little.

"Yay!" Tsubaki's daughters squealed. "We're going to a ball!"

"Lets go shopping! Kikyou, you have to carry our bags!" Tsubaki snapped.

"Whatever Tsubaki." Kikyou said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"I don't want to get married!" Suikotsu protested halfheartedly.

"Too bad, you have too!" Renkotsu said angrily. He had little patience and was getting sick of his son's protests.

Suikotsu pursed his lips. "Mother, make him shut up!"

"Glad to." Yuka said, whapping her husband upside the head. "Shut it baka!"

He glared at her and Suikotsu stalked off.

"Now look what you did moron." Yuka said, hitting Renkotsu again.

Renkotsu sighed. "The abuse I take."

"You know you like it." Yuka said with a smirk. "Now, go talk to him! Explain that he has to get married, but don't loose your temper!"

"Then you explain it. I don't get this whole lovey-dovey marriage crap."

"Fine then." Yuka glared at him. "You're so useless..." She walked out of the room and down the hall to go find Suikotsu.

He was lounging in his room, half asleep.

"Suikotsu?" she said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

She sat down in chair that was next to the bed he was lying in. "Why don't you want to get married?"

"Because its stupid."

"Well sometimes..." she said with a scowl. "But you need to. As the prince, you will someday rule yadda yadda you now that crap. Anyway, you have to get married."

"Well can I pick the damn girl?"

"Of course!" she said. "I already invited all the single woman of the kingdom to a ball, you can pick one there."

"Okay, okay." He relented.

"Okay." Yuka said. "The balls in a few days, make sure you have something nice to wear."

"Yuck." Suikotsu grumbled as she left.

* * *

Back to the girls

* * *

"Kikyou, hold this too!" Tsubaki said, throwing another dress on top of the pile Kikyou already had in her arms.

"Tsubaki." she said after looking at the size of it. "This is three sizes too small."

"I can lose the weight!"

"Not in a few days you can't" she said. "You eat too much."

"I can too! Shut up, know it all! Not like YOU'RE going to be at the ball!"

"Not like I want to." Kikyou grumbled, though she actually did. Who wouldn't want to go to a royal ball? Who knows, the prince could choose her to be his bride and she'd finally get away from Tsubaki.

She laughed at herself for that thought. "Bah."

"Kikyou, take that stuff over to the dressing room!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "NOW."

Kikyou walked with the pile of trashy dresses to the dressing room. "Okay, okay!"

Not being able to see well over the pile, Kikyou ran into someone on her way there. Her and the dresses fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." Kikyou said, standing up. "Sorry about that, I couldn't see where I was going."

"Neither was I." The brown haired man replied apologetically.

"Ack." Kikyou said as she tried to pick up all the dresses. "That woman needs to learn how to find something her own size..."

The man laughed. "Shopping?"

"I'm not, my stupid stepmother and her daughters are though." she said.

"Oh…"

"You shopping for your girlfriend? I don't see many men over in this store..." Kikyou said once she once again had all the close piled in her arms.

"I'm just walking around. I'm single...at the moment at least."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have to go get these over to the dressing room. Sorry again for bumping into you."

"Kikyou! Don't talk to strangers you idiot!" Tsubaki screamed. Kikyou 'pfft'ed and walked away.

The man watched Kikyou go over to the dressing room and wondered how someone could put up with a stepmother like that.

He shrugged and walked away, still hearing the Tsubaki yell at the slightly younger woman.

"Kikyou, help me zip this up!" Tsubaki yelled, trying to squeeze into a dress that was way to small for her.

"Its too small."

"It is not!" she yelled. "I just need you to do the zipper up, it'll fit just fine!"

Kikyou zipped it up and let Tsubaki gasp for air.

"Hmm... not my color." Tsubaki said. "Get it off me!"

She unzipped the dress and handed her another one. After about 20 Tsubaki found one she liked, as had Botan and Momiji and they went home, finally.

Kikyou walked up to her house, trying to hold the other three's bags and open the door at the same time.

"Hurry up Kikyou, we're cold!" Botan whined.

Kikyou built a fire quickly and walked upstairs to go to sleep. She pulled off the plain outfit she was wearing and she pulled on her faded pajamas.

"What a day." she sighed, tired from having to shop with Tsubaki, Botan, and Momiji all day.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you decide to review for us!


End file.
